


incorrect password (or rather, the correct password)

by meowlino (junwtfhoe)



Series: we are neighbours [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Flirty Minho, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lowercase, M/M, Mentions of Kim Woojin, Neighbors, Shy Jisung, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of woochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junwtfhoe/pseuds/meowlino
Summary: jisung is desperately trying to mooch of his neighbour's wifi and as a joke, he puts his own name as the password but it actually works and now he's connected to minho's wifi. this can't be real.or,in this case, we can truly apply the idiom 'curiosity kills the cat'.





	incorrect password (or rather, the correct password)

**Author's Note:**

> so! hello it's meowlino! i got this off a prompt generator and i thought that it would be a great fic to write! tbh i REALLY had a great time writing this fic and discussing it with my friend, bella, so shoutout to her (bels ily and you know it ahahdjdj)!!! i just got into stray kids in may and idk how i was dragged into this ship (coughyoutubecough). this is my first fic in the stray kids fandom and although i've written a few fics under the ikon fandom before, i still feel nervous about posting this. anyway, i hope you enjoy this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it! thank you and huggies!!!

jisung enters his apartment, closing the door behind him as he pushes his shoes off. another tiring day filled with classes has passed. the boy drags his feet against the floor in exhaustion, pulling out his phone to check for any notifications.

instinctively, the boy swipes up on his phone and turns on his wifi. expecting for the wifi to be automatically connected to his phone, jisung waits but as he does, there were no signs of **_chrishanwifi_** being connected.

“aw shit,” jisung mutters under his breath. for further explanation, he is sharing an apartment with chan, a fellow producer and friend of his. living together, they had pitched in to pay for the monthly wifi. alas, today might’ve been his unlucky day.

instantly, jisung ran towards the calendar stuck on the wall. it was already past the date they were supposed to pay for the wifi bill yet he perfectly remembers that they had already paid it. he even followed chan to the bank, witnessing his friend depositing the money to pay for the wifi bill.

letting out a cry of frustration, jisung plops onto the nearby couch. it would be an exaggeration if he said that never in the world he had expected this to happen, no, he had experienced the lack of wifi a few times just because they paid the bills later than usual.

scurrying towards the bookcase where the wifi porter sat atop of, jisung picked the device up and ran his eyes around it, his hands inspecting the wires and switches.

everything seems to be fine, the lights were on and blinking.

_oh shit, maybe it’s broken. out_ _of all times, why did it have to be today?_

it might seem as if jisung was being dramatic but he needed to email some important documents to his professor; documents that would determine his final grade for the semester. darting his eyes to the still open laptop lying on the table far away from him, jisung lets out a whine.

“i wonder what's gonna happen to me,” jisung mumbles, releasing a long sigh.

in immense desperation, the boy dashes towards the table and quickly clicks the wifi icon, full with expectations for **_chrishanwifi_** to successfully be connected, but similarly to what happened with his phone, it happens with the laptop too.

“no!” still on the laptop, jisung cries out. the boy frowns and once again clicks the wifi icon to reveal the list of available wifi networks.

he couldn't even see their wifi name in the list.

“wow,” jisung exclaims inwardly, dumbfounded by what he had not seen, “how am i supposed to send those documents now?”

looking through the list of available networks, he scans through the names. most of the network names had a little padlock icon, which meant that they were locked and he needed a password to use the network.

smiling devilishly, the boy decides to randomly choose a network and keys in whatever he could think of as the password, as long as he had access to the internet.

**_bearfi_**. eyebrows raising intriguedly, jisung clicks on the network as its name catches jisung’s eyes. he inadvertently knew who this cutely wifi name belongs to or so he thinks. once he had overheard chan's conversation when he was outside with the maintenance man, woojin, where chan mentioned that woojin looked like a cute teddybear (which garnered the cringe of the younger from inside the apartment). he remembers that woojin was living in the apartment complex too so there was a possibility...

well, **_bearfi_** might really belong to woojin.

trying his luck, jisung clicks on the said wifi and types out _bangchan_ as the password. to his misfortune, it did not connect and instead it told jisung :

_connection unavailable. the password you have entered is incorrect._

the boy gives up in trying to crack the password for **_bearfi_** , heaving a dejected sigh as he moves on to the other wifi networks.

it took jisung a few more tries in cracking the password of the other locked networks among the list before he found one specific name that garnered his interest.

**_minhoSDD_**. jisung knew what SDD stood for, which were the first letters of his next door neighbour's cats, combined altogether to form the three letter abbreviation.

“minho,” jisung mutters. an air of nervousness surrounds jisung as he mutters the said name. “oh god, minho.”

the boy grunts as he thinks of his neighbour. ever since he and chan moved in, jisung finds himself being continuously embarrassing every time he stood in front of minho. it was as if fate had played out a cruel game upon his life and evidently, fate enjoyed every moment of it.

jisung shakes his head as he remembers his first time meeting minho. he literally had fallen into minho’s apartment. chan and him were going to introduce themselves to minho as they just moved in. jisung was about to rest his palm against minho’s front door when minho pulled the door open, causing jisung to fall face first onto the floor of minho's apartment, startling the two ginger cats that were rubbing themselves against minho’s ankles. shocked from jisung's sudden appearance, the cats scurry back into the apartment.

_what a way to make an entrance, han jisung._

_“are you okay?”_ minho had asked him, his eyes filled with concern.

_“everything’s okay,”_ jisung beamed, not caring that his eyes were already brimmed with tears from the pain he suffered mentally and physically. _“and sorry i scared your cats!”_

all of them had exchanged greetings in such a fast motion due to the ordeal and jisung ended up staying in bed for the rest of the day, reliving the moment over and over again.

shaking his head again, jisung remembers how he scrambled back up to his feet with bang chan suppressing his laughter right behind him. that first meeting caused jisung to be forever drowned in a pool of embarrassment every time he saw minho. who was he kidding? minho was probably the most beautiful man jisung ever laid his eyes on and he ruined everything with that fall. he could never patch up his dignity in front of minho now.

not to mention the dare his friends had asked him to do, right in the middle of the day about month ago.

_ugh. that dare._

it was the first time he and chan had invited all their friends for a long delayed sleepover, and as they were trying to fire things up with a game of truth or dare, they ended up daring jisung to act cute towards the said neighbour, displaying an unlikely appearance of him as he had to wear cat ears and paws. to complete the whole ensemble, he even had whiskers drawn onto his cheeks. he didn’t even know who had brought the costume. probably it was felix. that bitch.

jisung ended up talking to minho in a cringe-worthy way and until now he remembers what he had said, the reaction of his neighbour forever etched onto the insides of his eyelids.

_“hi! i’m jisung but you can call me sungie!”_ jisung had said as soon as his neighbour opened the door with one of the ginger cats in his arms. he could see that minho was visibly embarrassed as well, his cheeks powdered by the pinkish blush threatening to spread all over his face. raising his paws up, jisung acted as if he was a cat, brushing the fluffy paws against his eyebrow, “ _i’m cute enough to be your next cat! meow meow!”_

smiling to himself, jisung chuckles at how cute minho actually looked that day, all flustered and pinkish. since the first time jisung met minho, he couldn’t help but think of his smile but it was the memory of what his neighbour said next had him covering his face with his hands.

sheepishly, jisung’s neighbour smiled and like a curious kitten, minho tilted his head. then in the most friendly voice, he uttered, _“are you drunk? don't you think it's a little too early?”_

the ginger cat in minho’s arms meowed at jisung, as if to ask him, _“what the fuck are you doing?”_

_“i’m not drunk and i’m really sorry to interrupt you like this,”_ jisung had rapid-fired his apology, _“it was a dare and i swear this won’t happen again!”_

taking one last look at minho’s awkward smile, jisung bowed and ran back into his shared apartment.

bringing himself back to the present, jisung slowly pulls his hands down to uncover his face. looking back at minho’s wifi, he heaves a sigh.

jisung was desperate and he needed internet connection. and so, he clicked the network, biting his lips as he keyed in whatever he could.

“what could his password be?” jisung mumbles, tilting his head in deep thought.

cracking his fingers, the boy then gestures his fingers above the keyboard as if he was putting on a spell on the set of press-able letter plastered squares.

“let’s try his cat names,” jisung mumbled to himself. he didn’t know the exact spelling to the names of minho’s cats but he thinks he knows enough to try. jisung had once overheard minho calling the names of his cats and he thinks he could make out the pronunciation of the names.

and so han jisung simply butchered the spelling of the cat names, hoping the spelling would be correct as he mumbles it, “soonie doongie dori.”

once again, the laptop displayed the exact words as before, claiming that jisung had entered the incorrect password. furrowing his brows, jisung groans in frustration. he could see that minho loves his cats dearly, so why wasn’t the password the names of his cats?

“arghh whatever,” the boy cries out, running his fingers through his hair. in the brink of giving up, jisung laughs as he quickly types out a sickly cute version of his name into the space provided for the password, _sungie_ , and slams the enter key.

_hmm sungie. surely, that would never be the password, wouldn’t it?_ jisung thinks. it would be too funny if he actually got to connect to the network after typing his name in the space.

lying his back onto the chair, jisung shakes his head, groaning in immense frustration. at that moment, jisung believes that all is lost and he has to wait until chan comes back to fix the wifi port. for the time being, he would have to make do with anything, even if it meant spending money for extra mobile data.

straightening himself, jisung looks at the laptop, only to be greeted by the most unexpected sight ever.

_you have successfully connected to **minhoSDD**_.

jisung’s eyes widened as the words were displayed across the small space occupied by the list of wifi networks, below the name of his neighbour’s wifi network. shocked and unsure if this was true, jisung disconnects his laptop from minho’s wifi network. typing out the cute rendition of his name frantically, jisung discovers that the laptop was connected to the network once again.

it is true and jisung isn’t dreaming. minho’s wifi password really is _sungie_.

“it was meant to be a joke,” the boy mumbles, shocked that he had successfully connected his laptop to the network with his name as the password. bringing both his hands together, jisung distanced himself from the screen and says, “weird flex but okay.”

still weirded out by the situation, jisung decides to take full advantage over it and connects his phone with the network, laughing awkwardly when he sees the network successfully connect after typing out the incredibly unlikely password.

it does not take him long to finish all his errands while having the wifi network connected. jisung sends all the messages and emails and even manages to scroll through his social media timeline, laugh at anime memes, and watch some videos of his favourite musicians.

his enjoyment did not last long as he realised that he was basically mooching off somebody’s wifi, which is not entirely a bad thing, considering that it was free and it’s not as if minho would know.

the thing is, jisung feels the need to confront minho about this. it’s not every day you discover that your name, or in this case, a sickly cute version of your name, was used as somebody’s wifi password.

“i’m not gonna do this,” jisung says as he disconnects the network, the feelings of shock and curiosity filling his mind yet the urge to not embarrass himself overpowers him, “i’m just gonna let that be. it’s only a wifi password, nothing big.”

jisung was curious of the reason the beautiful person next door had used _his_ name as his wifi password and the thought was so unsettling (in a good way?). however, due to jisung’s constant self-embarrassment, he thinks that he might repeat history again, and so he decided that he should just let it slide.

(●ꙍ●)

or not.

_maybe i’m just gonna yeet all my shame away and do this_. jisung thinks. the boy couldn’t shake the thought off his mind, the thought of his neighbour using his name as his wifi password. there surely had to be an explanation to this and hell yes jisung was curious.

a very nervous jisung stands in front of minho’s front door, taking deep breaths as he prepares to confront the person behind it. he had stood in front of minho's door a lot of times, and all the encounters they had just seemed to spiral into another series of jisung embarrassing himself. this time, he didn’t care if he did end up in an awkward situation again, he just needed to know what’s behind all that wifi shit.

raising a finger, jisung pushes the button on the wall, ringing the doorbell to minho’s apartment. he had made sure that he looked presentable, wearing his best pair of jeans alongside his favourite hoodie with his long hair parted to enable his face to be seen better.

_please, it would actually be better if you’re not home. i won’t need to face you and embarrass myself agai-_

jisung’s train of thoughts was interrupted as the door swings open, revealing the next door neighbour that jisung always happens to embarrass himself in front of, a dark furred kitten in purring in his arms.

“it’s you,” minho says, the corners of his lips lifting up in a smile, causing jisung to respond with a smile as well, “hi, jisung.”

“hi, nice kitten.” jisung starts, pointing at the kitten in minho’s arms, gaining a small yet puzzled ‘thank you’ from the latter. he wasn’t sure how to bring up the topic of minho’s wifi password, and so jisung just did what he could; blank out until he actually knew what to say. “oh, i was going to ask you something. if you don’t mind.”

“of course.” minho replied, still smiling brightly at jisung. gesturing into the house, he then continues, “well, it’s better if we talk inside. it would interrupt the people walking if we talked out here.”

“okay,” jisung croaked out. he didn’t even expect minho to invite him inside yet jisung was already stepping into the apartment, following minho who was walking back inside.

_did he ever smile this widely when he saw me?_ jisung wondered, curiously racking his memories for any account of his neighbour’s smile. _maybe i was too distracted about my own embarrassment to even notice._

closing the door behind him, jisung takes in the sight of minho’s apartment. it was moderately decorated, a simple grey couch sat at the centre of the living room opposite the tv, the scratch marks on the couch showing proof of the cats’ activity. some nearly dying plants and one large cat tree sat near the window and now jisung wonders how rich is minho to be able to afford a cat tree when he looks like a student himself too.

walking towards the cat tree, minho releases the kitten from his arms and lets it land on one of the platforms. he then turns to face jisung, walking closer to him and then asking, “so what is it that you wanted to ask me?”

“oh, right,” jisung then begins, “um, this question might be weird…”

the older hums, giving jisung reassurance to continue his question.

“i might be mistaken or even delusional but i’ll just risk it because i’m so curious… why is my name your wifi password?” jisung stated his question, his eyes sternly looking at minho.

“hmm?” minho hums in response, his calm expression changing as his eyes slightly widen, his ears visibly turn red. laughing nervously, minho asks jisung back, “what?”

“i’ll say it again,” jisung states, a corner of his mouth raising as amusement filled him. it was rare for him to see the older male looking flustered, and he enjoyed seeing minho embarrassed after displaying himself in such a messy way in front of him. “why is _my name_ your password? why is _sungie_ your password?”

jisung’s enjoyment was short-lived as minho regains his composure, confidence taking over him as minho runs his hand through his hair and laughs, causing jisung to shrink slightly from his amusement.

“well, i don’t know?” minho says, letting out a chuckle as a corner of his mouth raises into a smirk. shrugging, he continues, “i thought i was being stealthy enough but yes i did use your name, sungie, as my password. it was only a matter of time until you found out so, nice job jisung.”

“what?” jisung asks, wary of minho’s sudden change of attitude. coughing awkwardly, jisung fidgets with the hem of his hoodie, asking minho, “you knew i would find out?”

“mm-hmm,” minho hums in response, then he smiles at the younger, “i expected that? i was actually waiting until something like this happens. what do you think of it? the wifi password, i mean.”

listening to minho’s words, jisung lets out a high pitched laugh, absolutely taken aback by what the older had asked. jisung could feel his knees getting weak, unsure how to respond to minho’s question.

_only a matter of time? he expected this? what the fuck is this person trying to do?_

“i don’t know?” jisung answers, dubious about his opinion on the issue minho had just asked him about. “for sure, i was shocked. i really did not expect that i would be connected to your wifi after typing out _sungie_.”

“i thought so,” minho says, nodding his head as his eyes soften, “sorry for that.”

“you haven’t actually answered my question, minho,” jisung then asks again, letting out a nervous laugh, “first, why did you use my name? and second, why sungie though?”

“that’s because you called yourself sungie that day, when you visited my front door as a cat,” he begins, smiling from the thought of jisung in a cat costume. “i don’t even know what possessed me to make your name as my wifi password but i guess it’s because you were so cute. i couldn’t get you off my mind. i was even debating with myself that day if i should reply with ‘can i take you then?’ i was afraid to reply like that because your boyfriend would overhear and-“

“excuse me, what?” jisung asked, unsure if he was listening correctly. “boyfriend? what boyfriend?”

“chan,” minho said, tilting his head in genuine confusion. “he’s… wait he’s not your boyfriend?”

“no!” jisung laughed out, baffled at minho’s assumption. “chan is more like an older brother to me. he’s my friend. boyfriend? pfft, nah.”

“seriously?” minho croaked out, his eyes widened and his mouth ajar from the shock, “i always thought that chan was your boyfriend and i refrained so much from flirting with you-“

“you were thinking of flirting with me?”

“all the time,” minho replies, his words immediately causing a pinkish flush to appear on jisung’s cheeks, “i, for one, know that i have a massive crush on you and if i knew chan wasn’t your boyfriend, i would lure you here and kiss the life out of you.”

“are you serious?” jisung asks, the revelation of minho’s feelings causing him to fall into a fit of coughs. his face turned even redder if that was even possible. who would have thought that the neighbour, the one that he seemed to constantly embarrass himself in front of, to have a crush on him?

“of course i’m serious,” minho answers, putting his hands over his chest. raising a brow up, minho asks, “why? you don’t think i am?

“no! but... how?” biting his lower lip, jisung averts his eyes from minho. “i’ve managed to make myself look like a clown everytime we meet.”

“i was taken by your charms and nah, you never looked like a clown to me if that’s what you’re thinking of,” minho reassured the younger with his words, shaking his head in disagreement. “you looked more like a kitten who needed help to me.”

as minho uttered those words, jisung froze in place. he had been continuously taken off guard by everything minho had said but listening to minho comparing him to a kitten when he saw jisung during all their previous encounters and learning that minho has a crush on him… this is hitting jisung differently, and it’s hitting him hard.

“i d-did not expect that.” jisung stutters. he then ask minho, “anyway, s-since when did you have a c-crush on me?”

raising his face up to briefly look at jisung, minho then turns away and giggles. turning to face jisung, minho looks straight into jisung’s eyes as he finally utters, “since you fell into my apartment.”

“that’s unexpected,” jisung mutters. looking at minho, he continues, “i surely would have accepted if you confessed to me…”

“how could i confess to you? i was stuck with thinking that chan is your boyfriend.” minho laughs again. raising his brow, minho smiles again, amused, “you said you would accept me. so that means you have a crush on me too?”

“i think,” jisung chuckles, his hand rubbing his nape. “you’re c-cute. and believe me when i say that chan is not my boyfriend.”

“you think i’m cute? no, you are cuter.” minho smiles as he clarifies, causing the younger to bite his lower lip and look away. chuckling at the sight of jisung, minho then calls out, “hey, jisung?”

“yes?” jisung answers, gulping when his eyes meet minho’s face, a teasing smirk evident on it.

“you know what? i only have your name saved as my wifi password,” minho begins, causing jisung to fiddle with the strings of his hoodie, uneasily anticipating the next words of the older, “but i don’t have your number.”

listening to the words that just came out from minho’s lips caused jisung to break into cold sweat. feeling his ears burning, jisung tries to pick up every ounce of confidence he has left and smiles, “i don’t too.”

smiling genuinely at jisung, minho chuckles as he finally says, “why don’t we change that then?”

(●ꙍ●)

looking down at his phone, jisung stares at the contact minho had just created, with _next door cutie <3_ as the contact name. everything had gone so quickly, as if jisung was hit by a whirlwind that had left him eminently dishevelled.

standing outside of minho’s front door, jisung slowly raises his hand up and touches his fingers to his lips, reliving the memory of minho's kiss.

_handing jisung’s phone back, minho then stares at jisung, his eyes darting down to look at the younger’s lips._

_“jisung,” minho starts, letting out a slow breath of nervousness, “i know this might be too soon but can i kiss you?”_

_silence filled the room as jisung stood there, frozen from listening minho’s question._

_“please say yes,” minho muttered, barely above a whisper yet the words were still audible to jisung._

_“h-how can i say no?” jisung stutters as he finally replies, smiling back at the older with a blush spreading across his cheeks. “of course.”_

_“fuck, don’t give me that kind of response,” minho smiles, nearly giggling from jisung’s sudden outbreak of courage. “you make me want to kiss you more.”_

_a flush of red spreads across jisung’s face, causing him to look down in attempt to hide the blush._

_“han jisung, look at me,” smiling, minho chuckles as he bites his lower lip. jisung, on the other hand, gulps again in nervousness, quickly wiping his palms on his pants to get rid of the sweat forming as he raises his head up to look at the older._

_“this,” minho says, slowly stepping closer to jisung. he stops, both the corners of his mouth raising, displaying a radiant grin. “is for being so cute.”_

_closing his eyes, jisung feels minho’s lips touching his chastely. even if it was only for a few seconds, jisung perfectly remembers how soft minho’s lips felt against his._

smiling against his fingers, jisung then pinches his lips, chuckling as he turns around to look at the door he just exited minho’s apartment through. on the other side of the door, stood minho, lying his back against the door to support himself, feeling his legs quivering as he puts his hand against his chest. it was as unbelievable to minho as it was to jisung. who would have thought that he would secure his crush’s number on that day?

bringing his phone closer to him, minho stares at the contact number, _sungie <3_, and starts to giggle.

“fuck yeeeeeaaaaah!” minho shouts, grinning widely from all the events that happened, laughing hysterically. looking at the cat tree, minho shouts, “soonie doongie dori, i finally got jisung’s number!”

listening to minho from outside the door, jisung laughs and runs back into his apartment, resting his back against the door as soon as he closes it. heaving his breath, jisung lifts his head up and smiles. he then lowers his head again, the smile on his face disappearing for a moment as he sees chan staring at him.

“you look happy,” chan asks, the smile on his face causing jisung to smile back at him.

“well i am! guess whose number i just got today?” jisung says, a grin adorning his face. he then proceeds to tell chan everything.

listening to jisung's words intently, chan gives a chuckle as jisung ends his story, “finally! i knew that you had a thing for minho. that took you long enough.”

“i still can’t believe it,” jisung mumbles in wonder, “is this for real?”

“of course it is!” chan replies, turning from jisung to get back to his laptop. then he turns around, suddenly remembering something that he should tell the younger, “oh, jisung?”

“yes?” jisung replies, still unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

“the wifi porter? it was never broken to begin with.” chan confesses. smiling at jisung, chan chuckles as he turns back to his laptop, saying, “i accidentally pressed a button that made the connection unavailable and i didn’t even realise it. sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments bc i would be very grateful for them!!! let's go down with minsung together


End file.
